Not Everyone's Perfect
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: USE TO BE NAMED: STORY OF THEIR LIVES.....Best Friends turned Worst Enemy's... What happened, that was so bad, that turned Zack and Freddy's and Katie and Summer's, friendship for the worst? Read to find out...R&R.....FK, SZ, FS, ZK, Big love triangle
1. Chapter One: Happy

Chapter One:  
  
Zack's POV  
  
I, Zack Mooneyham, missed my bus to school, two times in the first month of eight grade, I was running as fast as I could to school, which took about ten minutes from my house, I looked behind my back to see how far I had run, and slammed into something, it was Summer.  
  
"What in God's name?! Oh,...Zack..Sorry" Summer said  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going" I said  
  
"No, No. It's my fault" Summer said  
  
"No, It's mine" I said  
  
"This is stupid, It's both our fault and we're both sorry" Summer said  
  
"Yeah, you're right" I said  
  
"Why were you running anyways? I thought you didn't like too" Summer asked  
  
"I don't. But, I had too, missed the bus" I said  
  
"_Tsk,_ tsk, tsk, Zachary. Learn how to set an alarm clock, _ok_" Summer said  
  
"I overslep, so what? we're both gonna be late if we don't hurry" I said  
  
"What? Oh..damn, you're right. Let's get going" Summer said, while looking at her watch  
  
We both started running and arrived at our school under fie minutes later. Right when we got to our first hour class, which we had together, the bell rang. We ran into the classroom, and jumped into our seats.  
  
"Nice that you decided to join us, Mr. Mooneyham and Mrs. Hathaway" said their first hour science teacher, Mr. Johanseen  
  
"Sorry, I missed the bus" I said  
  
"Ok, well..What's you're excuse, Miss Hathaway?" Mr. Johanseen asked  
  
"I overslept, my alarm clock broke" Summer said "Sorry, It'll never happed again, sir"  
  
"Alright, well..continuing our discusion on Genetics..." Mr Johansee, said, but I couldn't hear what her was teaching, I was too busy thinking about Summer. I didn't know why, but I was thinking about how pretty she was, but I didn't wanna tell her what I thought of her, or how I...feel about her, if I even have feeling's for her at all. My wonderful day-dreaming was abruptly stopped by my best friend, Freddy Jones, drummer in our band called 'School of Rock', he had practically pushed me out of my seat, Freddy laughed.  
  
"Hey, dude..umh, I don't know what you were thinking about, but by the look on you're face, you obviously were really enjoying it" Freddy said, smirking  
  
"Yeah, shut up, dude. It was nothing, I was just trying to think of something other than Genetics, ok" I said  
  
"Whatever, think what you want. Come on, let's get to gym" Freddy said  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summer's POV  
  
When lunch started for eighth grade, I ran too the girl's bathroom. I wanted to look good for Zack. I had seen the way he had been staring at me during Science and Art, this morning. Whe I was finished, I went to where the member's of "School of Rock" were sitting and sat right next to Zack, like I did sometimes.  
  
"What took you so long?" Zack asked  
  
"Oh, I was fixing my hair" I said  
  
"Oh" Zack said, he slid closer to me and smiled, I blushed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Freddy's POV  
  
Zack's been acting weird around Summer, which for some reason made me feel strange too. Especually, when he just moved really close to her, where they were sitting, my stomach started to have a dull ache in it. I don't know why, because I've been with Katie practically since sixth grade started.  
  
"So Zack..Gonna ask Tink our soon?" I asked, whispering in Zack's ear, for some reason  
  
"No, I'm not sure when I'm gonna yet, It might be today or next week and you're making me feel _very_... uncomfortable, by what you just did" Zack said  
  
"Sorry, I just didn't want Summer to hear" I said  
  
"Ok, just never do that again, dude. It makes you look gay" Zack said  
  
"Yeah, definetaly. I'm never gonna do it again" I said  
  
Katie kissed me on the cheek, for no reaso. She then got up to dunp her lunch tray, waved then walked off.  
  
"You're lucky" Zack said  
  
"I wish" I said, stupidly  
  
"What?" Zack asked  
  
"Oh, nothing" I said   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katie's POV  
  
Summer wanted me to meet her in the library during Study Hall to talk, so I met met her by the computers. When Summer saw me, she pulled me into the computer chair next to hers.  
  
"_Woah_..Ok, what's up?" I asked  
  
"Do you think Zack likes me?" Summer asked  
  
"Maybe" I said  
  
"Maybe? What do you mean, _maybe_? Didn't you see how he was looking at me today?" Summer asked  
  
"That? Oh, yeah. He likes you" I said  
  
"Is that a fact?" Summer asked  
  
"No, It's an opinion. You can tell by the way he is when he's around you" I said

"You really think?" Summer asked

"Yeah, he definetly likes you. Who wouldn't" I said  
  
"Thanks Katie, I just wanted to know what you thought" Summer said, beaming  
  
"Anything to make you happy. I'm gonna go back to Study Hall, now. Bye" I said  
  
"Bye" Summer said, smiling wide, turning around and starting to play a computer game, because she was done with all her school worl...suprise, suprise.  
  
I walked back to my Study Hall, happy about what had just happened. Wanting to remember how It felt, to first realize, that someone might have feeling for you, It's probably the best feeling on earth.


	2. Chapter Two: Young Hearts

Chapter Two:  
  
Zack's POV  
  
On the way to band practice today. I made a decision: I am going to ask Summer out. When I got to Dewey's apartment, Summer was doing her usual band maneger thing. I sat down on Dewey's couch, Summer walked over and sat next to me.  
  
"Hey, Zack" Summer said, happily  
  
"Hey, Tink" I said  
  
"So, what's up?" Summer asked  
  
"Nothing much, but my days been pretty good" I said  
  
"That's...great" Summer said  
  
"uh..Summer? Can I ask you something?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, sure" Summer said  
  
"Ok, well...I was wondering, well..we've been friends for a long time and...will you like got to a movie or something with me?" I asked, nervously  
  
"Yeah, absolutely" Summer said, smiling a very wide smile  
  
"Ok...how about Friday? We can see.."Van Helsing"" I said, hesitant about the movie I had mentioned  
  
"Awesome. I've really been looking forward to seeing that movie. Pick me up at about 6:30, ok?" Summer asked  
  
"Ok" I said  
  
"Time to rock" Dewey said, coming out of the...bathroom. I made a great choice, didn't I?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Freddy's POV  
  
Have to practice "My Brain Is Hanging Upside Down (Bonzo Goes To Bitburg)" by The Ramones again. Zack asked Summer out. I overheard it all, I'm really happy for him but, am starting to get a feeling of jealousy. I don't know why I'm feeling like this, Summer and I use to be like gasoline and fire, ready to mix, explode and kill anything 50 feet around us, that's how much we hated each other and how bad our fights were, now we're almost best friends, It's wierd how things can change.  
  
I just need to forget how I've been feeling, I don't want Zack to try and kill me...or to break Katie's heart.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summer's POV  
  
Zack finally asked me out, I'm so excited. He's playing his solo in The   
  
Ramones song we're doing a cover of, they've been practicing it alot, Zack is well,....good at what the does! When they were done, Katie walked over to me:  
  
"So, Zack asked you out" Katie said  
  
"How did you find out?" I asked  
  
"Freddy and I overheard, we were bored so, we decided to listen to what you were talking about" Katie said  
  
"Ah, I see...I guess I'm gonna start walking home now, I think It's going to rain or something" I said  
  
"Ok, see you tommorrow" Katie said  
  
I walked outside home. I'm really excited about Friday, but I've been kinda uncomfortable around Freddy lately, he's been sending me these really wierd vibes, it's starting to really freak me out. I mean Freddy and I are best friends, and that's all we'll ever be, I mean he's with my best friend and I'm with his best friend now, so if he has feelings for me or something, he better forget 'em. Because, as of now, I'm offically taken.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katie's POV  
  
On the way home, Freddy walked me, he was kinda tense and I wondered why:  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
  
"Nothing" Freddy said  
  
"Come on, you look like' something's bothering you" I said  
  
"It's nothing, I'm just tense today, ok" Freddy said  
  
"Fine" I said, as we got back to my house "Bye"  
  
I walked inside my house and went up to my room, I called Summer, Mrs Hathaway anwsered:  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Hathaway. This is Katie, is Summer there?" I asked  
  
"Yes, honey. I'll get her. Summer!!!" Mrs. Hathaway, yelled  
  
"Hello?" Summer asked, when she took the phone from her Mother  
  
"Hey, Sum" I said  
  
"Oh, Hi Posh. What's up?" Summer asked  
  
"Freddy. He was acting strange on the way to my house. Do you have any idea what might have been bothering him? 'Cause I don't" I asked  
  
"No, not at all. He's probably just tense from all the school work and stuff. He's ok, I bet" Summer said  
  
"Freddy told me he was tense" I said  
  
"Hey, Posh, I have to go and eat. Bye" Summer said  
  
"Oh, ok. Bye" I said  
  
We hung up our phones and I kept thinking of why Freddy was so tense, today. It was probably nothing though. 


	3. Chapter Three: Um, What Just Happened?

Chapter Three:  
  
Zack's POV  
  
I'm really, really nervous. It's Friday and I'm walking to Summer's house,   
  
Freddy and Katie are doubling with us, so one of us doesn't totally freak   
  
out or something during the date, They're meeting us at the movie   
  
theater, four blocks away from Summer's house. When I got there, I   
  
knocked on her front door. Really, nervous is what I am right now.   
  
Summer answered the door and wow...is Just an understatement of   
  
how she looked, she was beautiful.  
  
"Hi" Summer said  
  
"Hey..You look..Really great" I said  
  
"Thanks" Summer said, blushing  
  
"Be back by 11:30, summer!" Mrs. Hathaway, yelled from another room  
  
"I will, Mom" Summer yelled back, rolling her eyes  
  
"Ok..um..Let's get going then" I said  
  
We walked close together on the way to the movie theater, which took   
  
under five minutes. When we got there, Freddy and Katie were waiting   
  
for us outside, the doors.  
  
"Yo, dude. You're finally here. Come on, we need to get our tickets"   
  
Freddy said  
  
"Ok" I said  
  
We went to the ticket booth, bought four tickets to "Van Helsing." when   
  
we got inside, where the movie was playing, barely anybody was there   
  
and the movie had just started. We sat in the middle row.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to go to the bathroom" Katie said  
  
"I'm going to go get some popcorn" I said  
  
With that, I left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer's POV  
  
Katie went to the bathroom, Zack went to get popcorn. Freddy and I   
  
are alone, and it feel's...really Weird. He's sitting between me Katie and I,   
  
so he's right there and when he looks at me, the look he gives me, sends   
  
chills up and down my spine. I don't know, what's happening to him, but   
  
all of a sudden it's like he thinks of me in a totally different way.  
  
"I'm happy Zack finally asked you out, He's probably wanted to for a long   
  
time" Freddy said  
  
"Yup, I'm happy too" I said  
  
"Yeah, movie's good so far" Freddy said  
  
"Pretty good, yeah" I said  
  
Freddy was looking at me weird, all I did was smile at him. Then, he did   
  
something utterly..Wrong...he Kissed me, full on, on the lips. After ten or   
  
fifteen seconds, I pushed him back and wiped my hand over my mouth.  
  
"What the hell? Why'd you do that?" I asked  
  
"I'm sorry" Freddy said  
  
"God..It's ok, just..Don't tell Zack" I said  
  
"I won't. I don't want him to try and kill me" Freddy said  
  
Just then Zack and Katie walked in, with popcorn, ect..Katie must of   
  
went to the concesion stand too..And sat down. I wiped my mouth   
  
again, feeling ashamed about what had just happened, but for some   
  
reason...what Had happened, felt good.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Freddy's POV  
  
God, what came over me, when I kissed Summer? I saw the look on her   
  
face, she was shocked and probably disgusted. I feel so bad. When the   
  
movie was over, I walked Katie home, staying as close as I could to her.  
  
"You're very affectionate tonight, Spazzy McGee" Katie said  
  
"I'm just expressing my love" Freddy said  
  
"And I like that" Katie said  
  
When we got to her house, I kissed Katie good-night and left, thinking   
  
about tonight's events.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Katie's POV  
  
In my bedroom, I put on my pajamas, then went on MSN Messenger on   
  
my computer. Summer was on, so I instant messanged her:  
  
oxxBassChickxxo: Hey  
  
ex-groupie14: Oh, hi  
  
oxxBassChickxxo: So...did He u you?  
  
ex-groupie14: Who?  
  
oxxBassChickxxo: Who do you think? Zack  
  
ex-groupie14: Oh, yea  
  
oxxBassChickxxo: congratulation.  
  
ex-groupie14: Thankz, gotta go, outtie  
  
oxxBassChickxxo: ok, seeya  
  
ex-groupie14 signed off at 11:30 PM  
  
I logged off too, went to my bed and fell asleep. Praying to God, that   
  
everything would work out for all of us and that we'd always be this   
  
happy. 


	4. Chapter Four: Poison

Chapter Four:  
  
Freddy's POV  
  
My brain's been working on overtime for the last month, It's more than I can handle. I feel like a embolism in my brain is going to pop soon. work's been getting harder, is what I mean. It's went from" forgeting half of the multiplication table to getting 10/50 on my latest science test. I'm the lowest in my grade, but...you know, no one ever makes fun of me, 'cause if they did, I'd kick their ass, yup...I would.  
  
At band practice, I was..well, sitting on Dewey's bathroom floor staring at something, when Summer came looking for me. She knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Freddy?..Are you in there?" Summer asked  
  
"Yeah" I said  
  
"Are you ok?" Summer asked  
  
"Yeah..yeah, come in" I said  
  
Summer opened the door and cautiously walked in, then shut the door behind her.  
  
"What's up?" Summer asked, sitting down next to me  
  
"Nothing. I'm just..thinking" I said  
  
"Oh..about what?" Summer asked  
  
"Stuff. school, the band" I said  
  
"Ah, ..We better get back out there, I.." Summer said, but I cut her off but kissing her, we stood up and I pulled away.  
  
"I can't believe I did that again. I'm so sorry" I said  
  
Summer obviously didn't care, because she pushed me against the bathroom door and kissed me. We were still making out five minutes later, when Dewey knocked on the door. We quickly stopped, and opened the door. We walked out, our hair was messed up and well, we looked like we had been making out.  
  
"Hi Dewey" Summer said, happily  
  
"Hi" Dewey said, he shook his head and smirked at me  
  
"What?" I asked, fixing my hair  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all" Dewey said, laughing  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Where the hell is Summer? She's been gone for a long time! Wonder what she's doign. Then she came out into Dewey's living room, she sat next to me and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Where were you?" I asked  
  
"Talking to Freddy, about school" Summer said  
  
"Oh..Ok" I said  
  
"He need's some help with his multiplication tables, he forgot them" Summer said, I laughed  
  
"That sounds like Freddy" I said  
  
"Yeah" I said  
  
Just then Dewey walked out with Freddy. We all went to our instruments.  
  
"Ok, let's do 'School of Rock.' Ready, Go" Dewey said  
  
We played our original song. Summer was watching as usual, but was staring at Freddy, more than she ever had before. But..It's probably nothing. She's just watching him play, to how good he's gotten. Yeah...that's it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer's POV  
  
I...God! I don't know what came over me in Dewey's bathroom today. I can't believe I made out with Freddy...Freddy Jones of all people, we use to be enemy's, now...I don't know, I'm confused. I'm walking home today, I need to think. But, my thinking ws cut short when none other that Freddy Jones ran up to me, is he gonna start stalking me or something now?  
  
"Summer..we need to talk" Freddy said, out of breath  
  
"Yeah, we " I said  
  
"so..what are we gonna do" Freddy asked  
  
"I don't know. I mean, you're with Katie, I'm with Zack. There's not alot to do" I said  
  
"You're right" Freddy said  
  
"We should just forget about it all" I said  
  
"Ok..That's all I wanted to know" Freddy said  
  
"Ok. Bye" I said, waving at him  
  
"Bye..: Freddy said, then we made eye contact and something came over both of us, we got closer.  
  
"Who am I kidding" Freddy said  
  
We kissed again. I started crying, my tears were hitting both of our lips, making a bitter salty taste. We stopped kissing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Freddy asked  
  
"I..this can't be happening" I said, I looked one more time, deep into his dark brown eyes, and ran off  
  
I could hear Freddy calling my name, but I didn't stop running. Because, I was trying to run away from what I was feeling...a feeling I had never felt before...which was starting to deeply scare me, I never thought this would happen between me and Freddy..That feeling was love, I was slowly, and maybe deeply falling in love with Freddy Jones. 


	5. Chapter Five: Bringin' On the Heartbreak

Chapter Five:  
  
Freddy's POV  
  
This wasn't suppose to happen, I can't have feelings for Summer.   
  
Oh...God, I can't, please, It would ruin alot of friendships. But, I   
  
do, and I need to tell her. I ran to her house and climbed up the   
  
balcony to her window, she was sitting on her bed watching, Smackdown!  
  
Wow, I didn't know she liked wrestling. I knocked on the window, she   
  
turned around and looked at me, then got up and opened the window. I   
  
stepped through it and stepped onto her plush carpet.  
  
"What?" Summer asked  
  
"I have feelings for you" I said, quickly  
  
"No, you don't. You're just thinking that" Summer said, very calmly  
  
"I do, really" I said  
  
"You know, you saying that is wrong. You're supposed to be with Katie   
  
and I'm supposed to be with Zack, we we're all suppose to be one big   
  
goddamn happy group of friends with the band" Summer said, getting   
  
angry  
  
"No, Summer.. I..love you" I said, quietly  
  
I kissed her and we fell onto her bed. We started making out, like   
  
earlier. She stopped me.  
  
"This isn't how it's suppose to be" Summer said, tears welling up in   
  
her eyes.  
  
We went back, to kissing. I started to un-button her shirt, when she   
  
bit my lip.  
  
"Owh" I said  
  
"That mean's "No"" Summer said, I laughed  
  
Right then, Summer's bedroom door opened. It was Zack.  
  
"Zack, What are you doing here?" Summer asked, quickly, I could tell   
  
she was nervous.  
  
"You're Mom told me I could come up here...Why's Freddy on top of   
  
you?" Zack asked  
  
"I..um..I" Summer, stuttered  
  
"Oh, God..You guys were... Freddy! You bastard!" Zack said, and lunged  
  
at me. We were fighting, until Summer stopped us.  
  
"You guys!..STOP!" Summer yelled  
  
"Summer...we're through. You can have...him, my ex-best friend" Zack   
  
said, angerly and ran out of Summer's room.  
  
Summer started cry, and told me that I should leave. I had just ruined  
  
everything.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zack's POV  
  
I cannot believe it..Freddy and Summer. Katie needs to know. I walked   
  
to her house, she was jumping on her trampoline, like she always does.  
  
She saw me, waved and I climbed onto the trampoline, we sat down.  
  
"Hey" Katie said  
  
"Hi" I said, still looking and acting mad  
  
"What's wrong?" Katie asked  
  
"Something..just happened" I said  
  
"What?..What happened?" Katie asked, concernly  
  
"um..I...I..oh! I'm not gonna say. It has to do with Freddy, that's   
  
all" I said  
  
"No, you will...You will right now, damnit" Katie said  
  
"Ok...I caught Freddy..and Summer..making out..on Summer's bed" I   
  
said, stuttering along the way  
  
"What?! You're joking. You liar. Don't say things like that" Katie   
  
said, starting to freak out.  
  
"It is true Kaite, I saw it with my own eyes" I said  
  
"Oh..Zack" Katie said, starting to cry. She hugged me. We sat there   
  
hugging, for a long time. That's when I realized..we we're doing the   
  
same thing as Freddy and Summer...I kissed her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer's POV  
  
I can't believe what just happened...I can't believe, that Zack and I   
  
are over with, and to top it all off, Freddy won't leave!  
  
"Summer, I'm sorry" Freddy siad, quietly  
  
"You've already said that twenty times" I said  
  
"How do you know?" Freddy asked  
  
"I counted...What the hell are we going to do?" I asked  
  
"We can stay together" Freddy said  
  
"Hate to break it to you, Spazzy, but..We were never together" I said  
  
"I know, but.." Freddy said, I cut him off  
  
"But nothing. You know..I bet Zack's off telling Katie what happened   
  
right now" I said  
  
"Oh, shit. You're probably right. Gotta go. Bye" Freddy said,   
  
practically jumping out my window.  
  
I loathe hime right now, for what just happened..But he's so hot, I   
  
can't help but loving him..I can't believe I thought that, I must be   
  
delusional right now, or something. Love and war, that's how you can   
  
sum this all up.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Katie's POV  
  
Why am I kissing Zack? I'm sinking to Summer and Freddy's level. When   
  
we were done kissing, Zack wiped the tears off mmy face.  
  
"Hey..Are you ok, now?" Zack asked  
  
"No...I can't believe he'd do this to me" I said  
  
"I know" Zack said  
  
We kissed again, but this time when we stopped; freddy was standing   
  
outside of my trampoline net.  
  
"Hey" Freddy said  
  
"You bastard!" I screamed "How could you be such a, ill-emotioned,   
  
senseless prick!? How could you do this to me?! I hate you!"  
  
"I'm sorry" Freddy said, quickly and very quietly  
  
"You asshole! No you're not, I know it. That little whore, Summer,   
  
dragged you into her web, didn't she? Or did you do all the work, I   
  
don't know who to blame out of the both of you" I screamed  
  
"It isn't our fault this happened" Freddy yelled  
  
"Freddy, leave. We don't wanna see you" Zack said  
  
"Whatever...I just wish this wouldn't of happened" Freddy said,   
  
walking away  
  
I got off the trampoline, and dropped into the green grass of my   
  
backyar, not caring if I might hurt myself, I was staring into space.   
  
Then all of a sudden, the scenery schanged around me, I was in a   
  
graveyard. It was so cold..I was so cold. Then something touched me, I  
  
came back to the real word, screaming at the top of my lungs. Zack had  
  
layed right next to me, so we were face-to-face.  
  
"Everything's, going to be, ok" Zack said  
  
"I don't know, Zack. Everything's breaking apart, we're losing our   
  
best friends. I don't want to hate them, I love them with all my heart  
  
and soul, you know that, but..I don't know. It's all hopeless" I said,  
  
in a near whisper  
  
"It's not hopeless, We can make it through this" Zack said  
  
"I hope so" I said  
  
Zack and I wrapped our arms around each other, looking deep into each   
  
other's eyes, searching for something real, which I think I found..I   
  
know I found. Summer and Freddy are meant for each other, I guess. So   
  
that must mean, Zack and I are too. 


	6. Chapter Six: Forgiveness?

Chapter Six:  
  
Zack's POV  
  
Yesterday, was terrible. I couldn't stand seeing Katie like that..I've only seen her cry once..When Freddy spilled paint on her in kindergarten. My telephone just rung, damn my thinking interrupted once again..I picked up the phone...It's Freddy.  
  
"Hey" Freddy said  
  
"What do you want?" I asked  
  
"I called to apologize..About what happened" Freddy said  
  
"Dude..I'm really not all that mad at you. It's just..Katie..How could you do this to her" I asked  
  
"Zack..Idon't know, really, I don't know" Freddy said  
  
"Oh...Freddy Doesn't know something..Never thought that could happen" I said, sarcastically  
  
"Anyways..When you first asked Summer out, last mont..I felt sick to my stomach, and I didn't know why..Till yesterday. I'm in love with her, dude. I don't know why, I fell in love with Summer Hathaway, of all people, but I did...I Fell for her the first time we kissed" Freddy said, and I knew he was being honest  
  
"I'm feeling the same way about Katie, I think..Maybe..Maybe, this is what was going to happen the whole time" I said  
  
"Maybe..How bad was she after I left?" Freddy asked  
  
"she cryed..And was dazed. I haven't seen her like this since..Well, ever" I said  
  
"God, I..I feel so bad...Are We..Friends again?" Freddy asked  
  
"Yeah, I need you as my friend still..I'm not sure about Katie and Sum though" I said  
  
"I was surprised, when Katie called her a """ Freddy said, we laughed  
  
"I didn't know such a thing, could be said by Katherine Maria Brown about Summer Anne Hathaway" I said  
  
"Yeah..What are we going to do about those two?" Freddy asked  
  
"Beats me..Summer has no reason to be mad at Katie, and probably isn't..But, Katie..God..She does" I said  
  
"Maybe, we should just stand back and let them forgive each other at their own pace" Freddy said  
  
"No..If we do that, they might never forgive each other" I said  
  
"Right...Then We need to take them to a place that brings back happy memories or something" Freddy said  
  
"You know Freddy, that's a brilliant idea.. And I know where to take them" I said  
  
"Where?" Freddy asked  
  
"Horace Green Prep" I said  
  
"Our elementary school? Why?" Freddy asked  
  
"Yeah, "Mrs. Dumbum's" classroom...Where The band first started..And where they became best friends" I said  
  
"That's a perfect idea. When?" Freddy asked  
  
"Tonight. You get Summer there and I'll get Katie. We meet in the classroom" I said  
  
"Ok, But one problem..How do we get in there?" Freddy asked  
  
"Keys..Dewey still has his set from when he played "substitute" that one time..He kept them" I said  
  
"How'd you know that?" Freddy asked  
  
"He told me, um...8:45 sharp, tonight. Be there" I said  
  
"Okay..Bye" Freddy said  
  
"Bye..Remember to remind Sum, to take her SSRI, for her OCD" I said  
  
"Obsessive compulsive disorder pills, right..She'll have to remind me to take my ritilain then" Freddy said  
  
"Yeah, bye, dude. Remember" I said  
  
"I will. Bye" Freddy said  
  
We hung up. I am happy Freddy and I are friends again...I Just hope our plan works.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Freddy's POV  
  
I'm at Summer's house, It's 8:20. When she answered the door, and saw I was the one who had been knocking on it..She slammed the door right in my face. This time, we are going to talk. I knocked, she answered.  
  
"Summer" I said  
  
"Bye" Summer said  
  
"No, don't you dare slam that door again..I'm taking you somewhere" I said  
  
"Who said you were?" Summer asked  
  
"Me.. Now, come on" I said  
  
"I am not coming. You can't make me either" Summer said  
  
"Yes, I can. Now come on, Please" I said, pulling at Summer's arm  
  
"No..And why should I anyways?" Summer asked  
  
"I have a surprise for you" I said  
  
"A surprise..Well, in that case..Lead the way. I love suppresses" Summer said, starting to smile  
  
"I need to bind-fold you" I said, taking out a purple scarf  
  
"Ok.." Summer said, hesitantly  
  
I blind-folded her with the purple scarf and led the way to Horace Green Prep. I had met Zack at Dewey's apartment earlier,   
  
Dewey gave me the keys. When we got there, I un-locked, the outside door, which lead straight to out old 5th grade classroom. I told Summer to stand still, when we got to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Where are we?" Summer asked  
  
"You'll see..Ready, 1..2..3.." I said, and tool off the blind-fold scarf. When Summer realized where we were, she smiled and tears of joy welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh..Freddy. I don't know what to say" Summer said  
  
"You just did say something" I said  
  
"I.." Summer said, but she could say anything else  
  
"Oh my, God..Summer Hathaway is speechless..I can't believe it" I said, Summer kissed me. We fell onto a cleared table, next   
  
to us.  
  
"So, I guess you're not mad at me anymore" I said  
  
"How could I be?" Summer asked, we went back to kissing and all, until we heard the door open..It was Zack and Katie.  
  
"Are we interrupting anything?" Zack asked, smirking  
  
Zack took the blind-fold off Katie. She had a happy face, until she saw Summer...That's When her complection, dropped at least   
  
five shades lighter.  
  
"What is..She doing here?" Katie asked  
  
"we..We wanted..We want you two to try and forgive each other" I said  
  
"Hell no..I'm not forgiving that..that..Slut" Katie said, Summer's mouth dropped open  
  
"Ah..Katie..You..You..Bitch!" Summer yelled  
  
Summer lunged at Katie, but Zack stopped and held her back. I got up and helped him.  
  
"Let me go!" Summer yelled  
  
"Calm down and we will" Zack said  
  
"Like hell I will! I won't calm down, till I've killed her!" Summer yelled, at Zack and I  
  
"Oh my, God! You're crazy!" Katie yelled, she ran out of the classroom, through the door, leading outside  
  
"I better go check on her" Zack said, following her outside  
  
"We better go" I said, walking towards the door. Summer stood still.  
  
"Go" Summer said  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
  
"I wanna stay and think for a while..Alone" Summer said  
  
"Oh..Ok. Here's the keys" I said, throwing them to her, she caught them "Remember to lock up"  
  
Summer shook her head, saying "Yes." I walked out, leaving her to think. Mad our plan hadn't worked.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Katie's POV  
  
I am so pissed off right now. I hate Summer. I just want to be left alone, but nobody leaves anyone alone anymore, So I know   
  
someone's gonna come after me, I'm suprised that, the person is Freddy.  
  
"Katie, Katie! Wait up!" Freddy yelled, I stopped. When he got up to me, I slapped him across the face.  
  
"I deserved that" Freddy said  
  
"Yeah..You did" I said, and started to walk away again, but Freddy called for me. I stopped.  
  
"Why were you so harsh to Summer?" Freddy asked  
  
do I have a reason not to be mad at her? Why am I even talking to you..You started this whole mess" I said  
  
"I know..But, Zack and I are already friends again, and It's only been a day. You and Tinkerbell can forgive each other" Freddy said  
  
"We can't" I said  
  
"Yes, you can" Freddy said  
  
"No, we can't" I said, louder  
  
"Yes, you can!" Freddy yelled  
  
"No, I can't!" I screamed "Just leave me alone!"  
  
I ran off, even madder at Freddy. I'll never forgive..That..That..Summer, I can't and never will.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer's POV  
  
I wish Katie didn't hate me so much..I want her as my friend again. I'm sitting in my desk, the one I sat in during 5th grade. Memories are flashing through my mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I can't believe we actually got to go and play at 'Battle of the Bands'" Freddy said  
  
"I know..It was awesome" I said  
  
"At least our parents aren't suing Dewey for..Kiddnapping, Child Abuse...or Whatever else they can think of" Marta said  
  
"Yeah. So..What are we gonna do now?..the Bands probably over" I said, pouting  
  
"Come on, Summer..As you're best friend..I say we will still stay as a band and great friends" Katie said  
  
"Yeah..You're right. Thanks..Posh" I said, smiling.  
  
"No, prob..Tink: Katie said, smiling back  
  
End Flashback  
  
I started crying again..I walked over to Mrs. Dumum's desk, she was still a teacher here, and got out a protractor. I dropped   
  
to the floor and jammed the sharp end of the protractor into my arm, deep, till blood appeared..I threw the protractor across   
  
the room and cryed myself to sleep.  
  
Freddy was the one, who woke me up. It was pitch dark in the room, but Freddy had a flashlight, so I could see some. He sat   
  
down next to me.  
  
"Hey..Thought you'd still be here" Freddy said  
  
"Yeah...I Fell asleep" I said  
  
"Well..I called you're Mom, and told her that you were staying over at Katie's" Freddy said  
  
"Why would you tell her that?" I asked  
  
"So, we can be together" Freddy said  
  
"Oh..Oh, I see..It's cold in her" I said, rubbing my hands together  
  
"Yeah, that's why I brought the only blanket in my house, that can keep the both of us really warm" Freddy said  
  
"My hero" I said. Freddy threw the blanket over us, I layed against him, he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Since it's Saturday..We can sleep over here" I said, Freddy laughed and kissed the top of my head.  
  
I closed my eyes, and fell back to sleep, but this time in Freddy's arms. I bet he wants to butter me up, by keeping me warm and feeling safe..And that's just what he's doing. 


	7. Thanks You'sSo Far

Author's Note:  
  
Hey y'all. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story:  
  
Swimmerkitti: I'm happy you like my story so far...thanks for telling   
  
me about the spelling, at least now I have a place where I can correct  
  
my grammer...  
  
Phish Food: Yeah, I love S/F pairings too....Thanks for reading and   
  
liking my story!  
  
flatfoot-92: I'll update soon, as soon as I finish writing chapter   
  
seven...  
  
mellowyellow36: Ah, my most faithful reviewer. I guess you really   
  
like my stories...I wish they would just understand each other too...  
  
haha, Thanks for review so much on my stories!!!!!!  
  
tmrwspromise: Yep, They now have each other... My story is dramatic?   
  
Who knew! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
BlackFloyd03: Thanks for liking my story...I would kill Summer off,   
  
but, she's one of my favorite characters in SOR, and without there   
  
would be no story, now would there? I will proofread my chapter   
  
before, I post them now..Thanks!!!  
  
mellowyellow36: Summer's mad at Katie, because she called her a   
  
"slut", If someone called me something like that, I'd be mad too.   
  
But, Katie has more of a reason to be pissed off at Summer... Thanks   
  
for reviewing so much!!!!   
  
Thanks for liking my story so much......Stay tuned for more chapters..  
  
Much luv, brittboo91  
  
l8ter  
  
I'm outtie :p 


	8. Chapter Seven: Two Months Later

Chapter Seven:  
  
Freddy's POV  
  
After that Saturday, in our old classroom, Summer and I did everything  
  
together. I walked her home every day after band practice or we went   
  
someplace to hang out, every other night we went out..everything. I   
  
seemed to find a new reason to love her whenever we saw each other:   
  
her hair, her skin, her eyes, the way she acts and that she loves me   
  
too. It's like she's cast a love speel on me, that will last for all   
  
eternity..That's why every night, before I go to sleep, I pray for   
  
us. I also pray for Summer and Katie to forgive each other. It's been   
  
almost two months sice, Summer practically tried to kill Katie in   
  
that classroom in Horace Green Prep. So, I'm trying to convince   
  
Summer to try again, for forgiveness:  
  
"Come on Summer..You know you want her as you're best friend again" I   
  
said, flashing my most charming smile  
  
"I don't. I've told you that like over a million times...But, you   
  
never seem to get it. Maybe, all the fumes from that hairspray you   
  
use is somehow, popping a few of you're brain cells...or maybe it's   
  
that you inhale much of the areosal" Summer said, tapping her fist on   
  
my head, I rolled my eyes and frowned  
  
"You have to try...or else" I said, Summer smirked  
  
"Or else what?" Summer asked, I kissed her  
  
"Or else..I'll never kiss you again" I said  
  
"Ah..Trying to black-mail me, now are we, my dear Frederick? You   
  
should know by now that your manipulative schemes don't work anymore..  
  
At least not on me..I know when you're lying...And what you just said   
  
_was_ a lie" Summer said, I laughed and sat down on my bedroom couch, I   
  
turned on my TV: "I Love the 80's" was on.  
  
"Let's watch TV" I said  
  
Summer sat down next to me, I put my arm   
  
over her shoulder, we didn't talk for a little while, then Summer   
  
finally spoke:  
  
"Ok..I've been thinking and..If we watch that "Helter Skelter" movie,   
  
you liked so much..I'll try and talk to Katie" Summer said  
  
"Okie dokey.."Helter Skelter" it is. Life story of Charles Manson..  
  
TiVo here _I _come" I said, sarcastically. I turned on the movie.  
  
After three hours of watching, a TV-movie about a killer..It ended and  
  
I was happy..I'll probably have paranoid nightmares for a long time.   
  
I walked Summer out to the end of my drive-way.  
  
"If I don't come back, you'll" Summer said, I cut her off  
  
"Miss you. Forever and ever, till death do us part, with all my   
  
heart...blah, blah, blah. I know" I said  
  
"Thank you..I love you" Summer said  
  
"I love you, too" I siad, kissing her  
  
"If I wind up dead...Tell the band I love then, too" Summer said, kinda sarcastically. I rolled my eyes  
  
"Summer, Katie will not try or accomplish murdering you..And you   
  
know that...She's not even_ that_ mean" I said  
  
"Yeah, I know...It was just that movie, scary as hell. Bye" Summer   
  
said  
  
"Yeah, whatever..Bye, babe" I siad, Summer waved at me and walked   
  
off  
  
I've never called Summer..or anyone else, "Babe" before, not even   
  
Katie, weird, huh? I walked back inside my house, to my room, and sat   
  
on my couch. "I Love The 80's" was still on VH1, must be a marathon.   
  
So I listened to comedians and who-not, babble and shit, about music,   
  
movies, toys, games..everything big from the year: 1985..It get's   
  
really annoying sometimes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer's POV  
  
When I got about half a block away from Katie's house, I started to   
  
think: What the hell am I doing? I turned around, and started walking   
  
back to Freddy's house..God, I promised Spazzy I'd go, so I am..No,   
  
why should I? But, Freddy can't get mad at me...Oh my, God! I can't   
  
stand this! I sat on the nearest of many benches and buried my head   
  
in my lap. After gallowing in self pitty, for who knows how long,   
  
Zack came and sat next to me, almost magically, out of no-where:  
  
"Summer? um...Are you ok?" Zack asked  
  
"Yes" I said, Zack smiled  
  
"The why are you..." Zack said, but I cut him off  
  
"I was thinking..No..I was kind of staling" I said  
  
"And what were you staling?" Zack asked, almost sarcastically  
  
"Freddy wants me to try and forgive Katie again" I said, Zack sighed   
  
and patted his hand on my shoulder  
  
"Maybe you should try and..." Zack said, I cut him off again by   
  
screaming  
  
"Why is everybody, all of a sudden, after me?!" I yelled.   
  
I turned around and started hitting my head on the bench. Zack stopped  
  
me.  
  
"Summer! If you want to kill yourself, stick you're head in an _oven _  
  
or something (A/N: You probably get that mellowyellow36, remember my   
  
final thanks), Just don't try anything here, ok?" Zack said, I hit him   
  
playfully.  
  
"Sorry..Frustration was really getting to me for a second there" I   
  
said  
  
"Sum..Why don't you just try" Zack said  
  
"I would, but..Remember what happened last time? Does the word   
  
"slut", bring back any memories?" I asked, Zack grimanced  
  
"Yeah...That was pretty harsh, but, just try..please" Zack said  
  
"Ok..I'll try. If it doesn't work..Well, I don't know" I said, I got   
  
up and looked at Zack  
  
"Good luck and Godspeed" Zack said, saluting me  
  
"I guess this is, "The Final Countdown"" I said  
  
I walked off to Katie's house, dreading every moment to come. When I   
  
got there, I hesitantly knocked on the door. When Katie opened the   
  
door, I swear, I saw flames in her eyes:  
  
"Katie, We need to talk" I said  
  
"_um..No_" Katie said, about to shut the door  
  
"Come on, Posh" I said  
  
"It's Katie..Not Posh..Leave" Katie said, glaring at me.   
  
That remark hit a soft spot in my because I felt tears welling up in my eyes, I   
  
had always called her that. She is acting so mean, but I held the   
  
tears back.  
  
"Can't we try to be friends.." I said. Katie cut me off  
  
"No, We can't..Leave" Katie said  
  
"I'm not leaving till we talk" I said  
  
"Go now, or I'll make you go" Katie said, pulling out her pocket   
  
knife, opening it and sticking it about three inches away from my   
  
face.  
  
"Fine...Bye" I said, running off  
  
Katie is such a bitch. She has bo more..Nothing, good or nice, left   
  
in her when it comes to Freddy and I. I hate her more now...We'll   
  
never be friends again,t hat's for sure. I ran faster and let my   
  
tears fall.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Katie's POV  
  
Why am I so mean to Summer? I can't believe, I actaually pulled my   
  
pocket knife on her..I'm turning into such a bitch..God. Before, I   
  
could get into the living room, there was another knock on my front   
  
door. Damnit..If that's Summer I'll..Oh, It's Zack. I let him in, we   
  
went into my living room and sat down.  
  
"Did Summer come over?" Zack asked, I sighed  
  
"Yeah" I siad, quietly  
  
"Are you guys...friends again?" Zack asked  
  
"No..I told her to leave..and.." I said, but stopped  
  
"And what?" Zack asked  
  
"I pulled my pocket knife on her" I said, I rolled off onto the couch   
  
onto the floor and burried my face into the carpeting  
  
"_Katie!_ Oh my, God! I can't believe it!" Zack yelled. Just then his   
  
cell-phone rung, he answered it right away.  
  
"Hello..Oh, Hi Marta...What's wrong?...Calm down, sweetie...I can't   
  
understand you...What do you mean?..Oh, God...I'll tell Katie...Yeah,   
  
Just try not to have one of your panic attacks...We'll meet you there"  
  
Zack hung up his cell-phone. He looked like he had just seen a ghost   
  
or something.  
  
"Zack?....What's wrong?" I asked, frantically  
  
"It's Leonard and Alicia...They were in an accident" Zack said  
  
When he said that I stood up and stared at the wall for a second... Before, I fainted. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Stairway to Heaven

Chapter Eight:  
  
Zack's POV  
  
Alicia and Leonard..In a accident. God, I hope they're ok...Katie's Mom gave us a ride to the hospital, when we got there: We ran straight to the emergency room, everyone was there but: Freddy and Summer, who were on their way.  
  
"Are they ok?" Katie asked, crying  
  
"You just missed it" Marta said, she was completly out of it  
  
"Missed what?" I asked  
  
"The doctor told us what heppened...Leonard and Alicia, were messing around on his older brother's Harley, they stole it from him...They didn't see the car coming..Alicia was lucky, she didn't get thrown that far, but we don't know her condition yet, that damn doctor wouldn't tell us..but Leonard..he didn't make it out so well" Dewey said, tears welling up in his eyes  
  
"What do you mean"He didn't make it out so well?" Katie yelled, crying hysterically  
  
"He's dead!" Michelle practically screamed, crying also  
  
Right when Michelle screamed that out, Freddy and Sum walked in. Freddy's eyes looked like they we're going to pop of of their sockets and Summer almost fell over, but Freddy caught her before she hit the ground. Katie ran off, in hestarics. Summer quickly got back into it and walked after her.  
  
I can't believe it...Leonard's dead..and I'm crying. I wiped the tears away, before anyone could see, but, by the look on Freddy's face, he had saw. He came over and quickly hugged me, they sat next to Marta to calm her down, she was having a panic attack...I wonder what Alicia's condidtion is...or I hope she isn't near death.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Katie's POV  
  
Dead, dead, dead..gone, gone, gone...No, It can't be..Leonard can't be dead. This is all just a really bad dream..nightmare, or whatever you should call it...yeah, that's it. all a dream.  
  
"Katie?" Summer asked, when I heard her voice: I jumped  
  
"What?" I asked, in a tiny, hoarse voice  
  
"I came to see if you're ok" Summer said  
  
"Just..Leave me alone Summer" I said, sniffling  
  
"No...I can't..Not when you're like this" Summer said  
  
"Why should you care? We hate each other" I said  
  
"I don't hate you..I know, that you hate me..So, I guess if you want me to: I'll leave" Summer said. She got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Sum..I need someone to talk too" I said. Summer came back and sat next to me  
  
"So.." Summer said  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" I asked, crying again  
  
"I don't know why would _"he"_ kill, Leonard of all people? Summer asked  
  
"There was no reason for this to happen" I said, crying harder  
  
"Everything happens for a reason..you know that as well as I do" Summer said, tears rolling dow her cheeks  
  
"I know, but..but...I'm so sorry, Sum..I'm sorry for being such a insensitive bitch" I said, bawling  
  
"I'm sorry for being a slut" Summer said, crying as hard a me  
  
We hugged. Crying so hard, we couldn't speak, and that was good...Because, that moment didn't need no word to explain it at all. After a couple of minutes, we finally let go of each other; we had stopped crying by then.  
  
"Anything new happening with you? It's been so long since we talked" I said  
  
"Well..I like..um..I did it with Freddy" Summer said  
  
"Oh...Wow" I said, speechless. I couldn't believe Summer would do that  
  
"Yeah..But only once and never again" Summer said, I laughed  
  
"I wouldn't either" I said, we both laughed  
  
"Now I'm am being a slut" Summer said  
  
"You're no a slut...and never were. I was just really mad at you them" I said, Summer smiled  
  
"Yeah, I know...Let's never talk about that again" Summer said, I nodded  
  
"We should really get back to the waiting room" I siad  
  
"Yeah..Come on" Summer said  
  
We got up and walked to the withing room, so happy, that we were friends again..but, our happiness was broken when we saw a doctor talking to the band. I didin't know why..but..I had a feeling something was wrong......  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Freddy's POV  
  
Alicia's gonna be ok..but, the bad news is: She broke her back..the doctor said "She'll recover, but It will take alot of physical and maybe emotional therapy, with tons of love and friendliness." Just after the doctor walked off, Summer and Katie walked in..together. Summer ran over and hugged me, I hugged her back.  
  
'She's gonna die..isn't she?" Summer asked  
  
"Alicia? No, Tink..she just broke her back" I said  
  
"What?! She's gonna be handicapped!" Summer shrieked  
  
"No..the doctor said "She'll recover"" I said  
  
"Really?.....So, we can see her?" Summer asked, now excited  
  
"The doctor said we could, but only for a couple minutes..She need's her rest, we we're waiting for you two to come back" Marta said, pointing at Katie and Summer, looking very solum  
  
"Let's go" Dewey said, quietly  
  
We walked slowly to the room number the doctor had given Dewey: 186..When we got there, Alicia was sitting in her bed staring at her TV, which was on.  
  
"Hi" Summer said, running over and grabbing Alicia's hand  
  
"Hey Summer..Guys" Alicia said, calmly  
  
"So..You know" Dewey said  
  
"Yeah" Alicia said  
  
"Aren't you..upset" I said, quickly  
  
"No..I didn't even like him that much" Alicia said. I was shocked  
  
"Ali..aren't you at least one bit sad...We're.." Eleni said, but Alicia cut her off  
  
"Don't you think I'm upset? I loved him and still do..How do you think it felt to see him die? Huh? How do you think it felt? I can't.." Alicia said, but started crying before she could say anything else  
  
"Oh, Alicia" Katie said,a nd ran over to her  
  
Everybody else ran over and tryed to comfort her. We knew it might look like we did, but we would probably never heal those wounds that have just been punctured into her soul and wounded her heart, that pain will stay forever. When my twin sister, Leah, died when we we're five, I couldn't take it...I'm still getting over it. But I can hold the pain inside. So, I guess right now Leonard, is looking down on Alicia, telling her for the last time "I Love You" and saying good bye to the band and the rest of his family. He's traveling up the, "Stairway to Heaven." 


	10. Chapter Nine: One Year Later

Chapter Nine:  
  
Summer's POV  
  
Alicia is finally able to be her normal self again, she is fully   
  
healed from the accidnet...W're throwing her a party at Dewey's   
  
apartment:  
  
"You guys..I'm so happy I'm better" Alicia said  
  
"We are too" I said. Alicia hugged me.  
  
"Let's rock out, harder than we ever have before...Alicia this one's   
  
for you" Dewey said, we all cheered.  
  
They played "Poison" by Alice Cooper, one of Alicia's favorite songs..  
  
It reminds me of the beginning of Freddy and my relationship...kinda:  
  
_Your cruel device   
  
your blood, like ice   
  
One look, could kill   
  
My pain, your thrill...   
  
I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)   
  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop   
  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)   
  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison   
  
You're poison, running through my veins   
  
You're poison   
  
I don't wanna break these chains   
  
Your mouth, so hot   
  
Your web, I'm caught   
  
Your skin, so wet   
  
Black lace, on sweat....   
  
I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)   
  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name   
  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)   
  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison   
  
You're poison, running through my veins   
  
You're poison   
  
I don't wanna break these chains   
  
Poison...   
  
One look, could kill   
  
My pain, your thrill...   
  
I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)   
  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop   
  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (to much)   
  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison   
  
You're poison, running through my veins   
  
You're poison   
  
I don't wanna break these chains   
  
Poison (Poison....)   
  
I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)   
  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop   
  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)   
  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison   
  
Yeah....   
  
Well I don't wanna break these chains   
  
Poison   
  
Runnin deep inside my veins   
  
Burnin deep inside my brain   
  
Poison   
  
and I don't wanna break these chains_   
  
I'm still with Freddy; Katie's still with Zack; and we're all best   
  
friends. God..I love them all, so much and I feel the same way about   
  
everybody else in the band, too. Sometimes..I can feel Leonard's   
  
presense wit I , I know it's him..watching over us still..and trying   
  
to make everything perfect...even though I know: Not Everybody's   
  
Perfect.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Freddy's POV  
  
While playing "Poison", The way Summer looked at me while playing,   
  
made me smile. I know she loves me and I know I love her too. She's   
  
beautiful in every way, and has a heart of gold. When we we're done   
  
playing, I walked over and sat next to her on Dewey's couch. I kissed   
  
her.  
  
"What was that for?" Summer asked  
  
"Oh..nothing. I was just telling you how much I love you" I said, she   
  
smiled.  
  
"Well, I love you too" Summer said  
  
"Why don't we leave early and go to the park" I said  
  
"Ok" Summer said  
  
"We can go on that old swing-st we always use to play on when we   
  
we're little" I said  
  
"Sounds great" Summer said  
  
We told everybody goodbye and walked out of Dewey's apartment. I took   
  
her hand and we stared into each other's eyes for a minute.  
  
"Let's go" I said  
  
"Lead the way" Summer said  
  
"I would lead you anywhere" I said  
  
"And I'd follow you anywhere" Summer said

-----

_It lies not in our power to love or hate,  
  
For will in us is overruled by fate.  
  
When two are stripped, long ere the course begin,  
  
We wish that one should love, the other win;  
  
And one especially do we affect  
  
Of two gold ingots, like in each respect:  
  
The reason no man knows; let it suffice  
  
What we behold is censured by our eyes.  
  
Where both deliberate, the love is slight:  
  
Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight?_  
  
- Christopher Marlowe  
  
THE END 


End file.
